


Our Song

by bazzledazzlewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledazzlewriting/pseuds/bazzledazzlewriting
Summary: Okay so I was listening to All About Us by He Is We and Owl City and I kept thinking about Klance and I had an idea for an animation but i know that i probably wont be able to do an animation so I went to the other thing I’m good at. Fanfiction!Also please please please listen to the song A) the way the chorus sounds each time kinda inspired the way this flowed and B) its a really amazing song





	Our Song

Keith didn’t know what he was doing at Lance’s door. Lance Mcclain, probably one of the most annoying people that he has ever met, but at the same time he was frustratingly beautiful, and that aggravated Keith more than he was willing to admit. 

But during their time as paladins of Voltron they got to know each other more than they ever would’ve thought. Keith could see it in Lance’s eyes whenever he saw him that whatever caused him to hate Keith so much was gone. There was a sort of mutual trust there, the kind of trust that came without thinking. Keith didn’t have to worry about watching his back, because he knew Lance was already there. He knew when Lance was upset and he knew how to calm him down, telling him not to worry. Keith never said a word when Lance knocked on his door in the middle of the night, bags under his bright blue eyes as he sniffled, asking if he could spend the night with Keith. 

His hand hovered over the door. At this stage in their relationship, Keith was sure he could talk to Lance about anything… but this was almost embarrassing. He almost turned away, but not before Lance opened the door, jumping in surprise to see Keith there.

“Hey Keith,” he says, smiling in that dorky way that always seems to make Keith laugh. Except this time. A blush spreads over Keith’s face as he tries to come up with the words. 

“Umph–” Is all he says. Lance raises an eyebrow. 

“What? You forget how to speak?” he says, leaning against the doorframe. 

“NO!” Keith shouts defensively, his whole face turning red. He takes a deep breath, looking up into Lance’s deep blue eyes. It was really frustrating how Keith was  _part Galra,_ an alien race that was known for being extremely tall,  _and Lance was still two inches taller than him_. Lance pointed it out constantly and Keith hated it. 

“What is it, Mullet?” Lance says. Keith gulps. 

“I need help.” In the blink of an eye, Lance’s expression changes completely. They take a serious turn instead of his usually easy going and fun demeanor. 

“What is it? Is Griffin bothering you again?” Keith coughs, and steps into Lance’s room. Lance closes the door and sits next to him on the bed. Keith runs his hands through his hair. Sighing. 

“You know how we have that diplomatic meeting or whatever to welcome all the aliens to Earth?” Lance nods, a little confused. 

“Yeah?”

“Well… you know how it’s supposed to be formal and stuff with fancy suits and dances and stuff?” Lance furrows his brow, not sure where this is going. This definatly wasn’t the route he was expecting. 

“The thing is…” Lance heart starts to pound as an idea flutters through his head. He’s hyperaware of how close they are, how Keith’s hand was inches from his own. The smallest part of him plays with the idea of Keith asking him to be his date… and Lance isn’t sure why. 

“What?” Lance says, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Keith gulps, his whole face red. 

“I don’t know how to dance,” he says, avoiding Lance’s gaze. Then, Lance can’t help himself. He bursts out laughing. 

“What!” Keith says, appalled. Lance takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He chuckles. 

“Just… you don’t know how to dance.” 

“I never went to the Garrison dances okay!” Keith says, throwing his hands up in the air. Lance snorts, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Keith crosses his arms, pouting in a way that was insanely cute. 

“If you don’t want to help then–” Keith starts to stand up. 

“Keeeiiitthhhhhh–” Lance says, pulling him back down. Keith’s face gets redder as he looks away from Lance, that frown still on his face. 

“Okay so you can’t dance.”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t understand the problem?” Keith groans, rubbing his palms against his eyes. 

“I’m the leader of Voltron. All the aliens are going to be looking to me because Voltron is the only thing that brings all these alien races together. I can’t just stand off to the sides.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to  _dance_.” Keith huffs. 

“Slow dancing is a big part of Earth culture and if I didn’t do it then it would seem like I didn’t care and then I would start another intergalactic war.” Lance puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith stiffens at first, then melts to the touch. 

“Relax Keith. It’s not that big of a deal.” Keith sighs, turning to Lance. 

“I know I just… I just want to be prepared if…”

“If what? Someone asks you to dance?” Lance says with a smirk. Keith’s face reddens. 

“I hate you.” Lance chuckles, ruffling Keith’s hair. 

“I can teach you.”

“Wh-what?” Keith says, his whole body stiffening. 

“That’s why you came here, right?”

“Well,  _yeah_  but I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Lance rolls his eyes. 

“You have no faith in me.” Lance stands up, holding his hand out to Keith. Keith looks at it with confusion. 

“Uhhhh..” Lance huffs, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulls him up. He grabs his phone, opening up youtube and pulling up a nice slow song. Keith looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re really going to teach me how to dance?” Lance chews his lip, stepping closer to Keith.

“Yes. Now put a hand on my shoulder.” Keith does as told, seeming a little nervous. “And one on my waist.” 

“WHAT?” Keith says, jumping away from Lance. Lance huffs. 

“That’s how you dance.” Keith takes a deep breath, moving back to Lance and putting a hand on his shoulder, then hesitantly on his waist.  Lance wraps his arms around Keith, positioning himself and starting to play the music. Keith seems to be looking everywhere but him.

“Just follow my lead,” Lance says softly. He starts to sway to the music, moving around slightly. Keith keeps his eyes on his feet, his hands trembling as he tried to do the right steps. Lance takes a deep breath, and Keith looks up, worried that Lance is starting to have second thoughts, but instead Lance grabs Keith’s hand off his shoulder, pulling him slightly closer. 

“Relax Keith. Breath.” 

“I-I don’t want to step on your feet.” The smallest smile flitters across Lance’s features. 

“Don’t worry. Stop thinking.” 

“But–” Lance’s grip tightens on Keith.

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second to compose himself. He opens them again, looking back up at Lance, who’s looking at him with an expression Keith doesn’t recognize. It’s soft and makes his cheeks go red. 

“There you go! You got it!” Lance says with a bright smile. Butterflies flutter through Keith’s stomach. He smiles back shyly at Lance. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

“LANCE! Dinner!” Hunk calls. Both of them jump away from each other. Hunk opens the door, surprised to find Keith there, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Hey Keith. My mom made some food if you want to come and join us for dinner.” Keith gulps. and nods. “Sure!” Hunk leaves and Keith hangs out awkwardly, not sure if he should stay or go.

“You good?” Lance asks. Keith nods. 

“Thanks Lance.”

“Of course! And you better come back next week.”

“Next week?”

“Well yeah. You want me to teach you, don’t you?”

* * *

The diplomatic gathering isn’t too interesting. Shiro starts it off with a speech about peace and all that and Allura joins in, saying a few words about being happy with finally establishing peace and all that. Keith also nervously says a few words, his hands shaking, but a glance at Lance gives him the confidence to finish the speech. 

After the paladins mix and mingle with the others, talking to aliens, answering questions about Earth, and trying to be polite even if they aren’t to them. By the end of it, Keith is almost exhausted. But when the slow song stands up, he sees people start to pair up and perks up, wondering if someone will ask him to dance and he can prove to Lance that he’s a good teacher. But after all that worrying, no one asks him. Everyone seems to have friends or partners. He sighs, slinking against the wall, bowing his head. That’s when he hears someone cough. He looks up.

“May I have this dance?” Standing there is none other than Lance McClain, wearing the same black suit as the rest of the paladins, paired with a blue tie. Keith feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Wh-what?” he stutters. Keith scratches his head. 

“Well you just seemed so excited to dance tonight I can’t let you be disappointed,” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith isn’t sure if he’s supposed to be warmed by the gesture or if he wants to hit his head against the wall. He runs his hands through his hair. 

“What about Allura?” Lance bites his lip. 

“Allura will be fine. C’mon.” He grabs Keith’s hand, dragging him to the center of the dance floor. Lance wraps his arm around Keith with a kind of familiarity that comforted him. Keith twines his fingers through Lance’s, taking a deep breath. He surprises Lance by taking the lead, swaying slowly and looking at him, trying his best not to shy away. Lance blushes slightly. 

“You’re a quick learner.” Keith shrugs. 

“It’s like sword fighting.” Lance starts to giggle.

“What?” Keith says. Lance snorts. 

“You’re the only person I have ever met that would compare slow dancing to sword fighting.” Keith huffs, sticking out his bottom lip. Lance smiles at him. 

“Keith?” he whispers. Keith’s grip tightens on Lance, just slightly. 

“Yeah?” Keith says, at the same volume. Lance blushes and looks away. 

“Nothing.” Without realizing Keith moves closer. 

“You know… this is the same song I played when you asked me to teach you,” Lance says. Keith grins. 

“I know.” Lance chuckles and Keith looks at him with confusion. 

“What?”

“You… are just a huge dork.” And Keith smiles. In fact he starts to laugh, accidentally touching his forehead to Lance’s. Lance doesn’t move away. Keith lets out a shaky breath, his eyes darting to Lance’s lips. Lance catches it, pulling away slightly and looking into Keith’s eyes.

“Lance?” Lance moves his hands so they’re draped over Keith’s shoulders. He aimlessly plays with Keith’s hair, not able to look at him. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith says again. Keith’s face moves closer to Lance’s and Lance feels himself forced to look up, forced to face the feelings that have been welling inside him. 

“Keith?” he breathes. 

“Yes Lance?” Lance gulps. 

“I…” 

“You okay?” Lance’s hands shake with nerves. 

“CanIkissyou?” 

“What?” Lance closes the space between them, pressing his lips to Keith’s. It feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, a tiny bit surprised when Keith kisses back, putting his hands on Lance’s cheeks. The song ends and Keith gasps, pulling away. 

“You like me?!?” is the first thing he says, the words packed with what Lance thought was a mix of joy, confusion, and surprise. Lance laughs, burying his in Keith’s shoulder. 

“Of course I like you. You and your stupid mullet.”

* * *

Keith and Lance stand off to the side of the room, fingers twined together. It’s years later, both boys heading into their mid to late twenties. 

The gathering was one of the yearly peace meetings with Earth and the rest of the alien races that chose to align themselves with Voltron. Hunk was out and about mingling, he was always thrilled with these sorts of things, and Pidge was hanging out with friends she made over the years. Shiro was taking care of Very Important Things and Allura aided him, along with her new boyfriend. 

But Keith and Lance kept to themselves, talking to each other in hushed voices, saying hello to anyone they recognized. Keith could feel his heart thudding as he sat their, waiting for the DJ to play his requested song. He tapped his fingers against his pant legs. 

“You okay, Mullet?” After everything they’ve been through, Keith still isn’t sure why that nickname stuck, but now Lance calls him that as a form of endearment (and he won’t admit it but he loves it). 

“Yeah. Just… thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” That’s when the song starts to play. Keith gets the widest grin on his face as he takes Lance’s hand.

“May I have this dance?” Lance smiles, letting Keith take him to the dance floor, just like old times. Now it feels almost natural as they pull each other close, swaying to the music, only breaking apart to spin. They whisper things in each other’s ears, laughing and giggling. They share kisses, both of their hearts soaring and Keith makes up his mind. He wants to do this. 

The music starts to fade away and Keith twirls Lance one last time, letting go of him and pulling something out of his pocket. At first, Lance looks confused, but then Keith gets down on one knee and Lance’s hands fly to his mouth. 

The room falls silent. All eyes are on them as gasps fill the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees Shiro giving him a thumbs up and Keith takes a deep breath. 

“Lance… I’ve never been good with words…” Keith thinks there might be tears in Lance’s eyes and he starts to freak out. “No no don’t cry–” he says, standing up and wiping the tears from Lance’s cheeks. Lance laughs, nuzzling Keith’s hand. Keith gulps. 

“I-uh- _Lance–”_ Keith says. He planned this whole speech out and he already ruined it. Lance laughs a giddy sort of laugh, the kind of laugh that only someone who is completely and utterly in love could make. 

“Yes Keith?” 

“Ever since we became paladins of Voltron I was drawn to you. I wanted to do everything in my power to make you happy, even if I didn’t know how. I’ve made mistakes, god I have, and I’m sorry I ever hurt you but–” Keith pulls out the ring. “Lance I-I  _love_ you. I love you so much. And I-I want to be with you.” Lance takes Keith’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply, laughing against his lips. 

“I-is that a yes?” Keith mumbles sheepishly. Lance giggles, resting his forehead against Keith’s. 

“ _Yes_. Of course I’ll marry you, Mullet.”

* * *

“ _Do you hear that love, they’re playing our song_ ,” Lance whispers into Keith’s ear, a smile pulling at his lips. A blush spreads across Keith’s face as he twines his fingers through his boyfriend–no husband–’s fingers. All eyes are on them as the music starts to play. Around them they see all their friends. Hunk, Pidge, Shay, Shiro, Allura, Matt, the MFE Team, Lance’s family, Krolia, the Blade of Mamora, and even more. All of them were waiting for the first dance of the reception, the first dance where Keith and Lance were officially husbands. 

Keith wraps his arm around Lance’s waist, letting Lance take the lead this time. The whole moment is too surreal that neither of them can say a word, worried that they’ll ruin it. They hold each other close, smiling like big dorks as rings glistened on their fingers. 

“Do you really like me?” Lance whispers, somehow still thinking that this was all some joke that Keith has been playing on him for years. Keith chuckles, kissing the scar on Lance’s cheek, a mark from one of the various battles they suffered through. 

“I  _love you so much_ Lance. You’re my sharpshooter.”


End file.
